


吸引力

by lyliz



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 1167, M/M, 严重ooc预警, 助攻eric提及, 柱勋 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 小少爷 李柱延x金泳勋
Relationships: Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)





	吸引力

-麻烦晚上八点左右给清个场(^∇^*)  
-李哥 今天晚上恐怕…［委屈］  
-？噢 怎么了  
-金家小少爷今天晚上在我们家请吃饭［委屈］哥不急的话明天场子空着的  
-没事不用了^ ^

“柱延哥！什么时候走啊开你的兰博基尼吗？”  
“嗯…好像去不了了，金泳勋在那边开趴。”李柱延放下手机。  
“金泳勋？”孙英宰瞪大眼，“那个金泳勋？”  
“还有哪个金泳勋啊…”  
“天，我们别叫其他人了，去凑凑热闹怎么样？到门口说不知道他今天包场就行。”

晚八点整，招摇的跑车还是停在了门前。孙英宰下车，顶着新鲜染成的玫红色发型拉下墨镜，鬼鬼祟祟道：“哥，他出现了吗？”  
“不要紧张…”  
“没有在紧张！怎么会紧张啊。”  
事实上紧张的是李柱延。上次见到那人是在学校的毕业典礼上，塞钱进去的学生不少，他们都是，但这样大环境里的鄙视链必然存在，流言里谁是哪位权贵的私生子，谁的爹又是前两年才走运发财的土大款一问便知。  
其中的传奇是金家的小儿子，金泳勋，大他一级，家族历史悠久，有钱有势在城里无所不能。而他恰好成为富家圈子里不被人瞧得起的那一类，是农村暴发户的长子。被塞进大城市的学校他爹已经乐了半天就跟考上了哈佛耶鲁似的。  
金泳勋大他一届，自个儿的毕业典礼那天理由不明地迟到半个小时，推开礼堂大门最后排正坐着跟几个朋友打游戏的高二生李柱延。  
对方大概都没看到他，长腿迈开头也不转地往自己班级的方向走，他们大概会毫无交集，如果不是他忽然想上厕所站起身，引起旁边二货同学抬头张望看到金泳勋路过的那张帅脸，估摸着是因为戴着耳机心里没数，在等待校长致辞的寂静的礼堂里大叫一声“我操！谁啊！好尼玛帅！”  
社会性死亡描绘的就是此刻的场面，站在不认识的学长面前几十厘米处，尴尬地对视，伴随着响亮的称赞和全校师生的注目礼。  
他看到那张帅脸上隐约出现了动摇，本就线条分明的五官似乎透露出杀气。

澄清很快完成，以李柱延的脸和温柔的性格在年级大众里的受欢迎程度，乐意热心解释那嗓子不是他的声音的同学不在少数。扰乱毕业典礼秩序确实严重，涉及到金家小少爷学校却只能睁一只眼闭一只眼。这事平静地过去，加入数不清的校园传奇成为其中之一。  
当事人饱受折磨就完全是由于内在的煎熬。尤其是金姓学长事后叫他出去聊聊这事的解决方案，结果啥都没谈，在咖啡馆里坐了整个下午，眼里的杀气也消失不见，金泳勋三个字出现在手机通讯录里还是对方拿着录入的号码，既没有为难也没有示意愿意进一步认识的倾向。不知道该怎么做，于是在诚挚申明毕业典礼的事不是故意的，以及真的真的真的对不起以后，号码躺在通讯录里积灰。

时隔这么久再见面，他大概不记得了吧。李柱延安慰自己。  
至于为什么今晚轻易答应弟弟来见社死对象，他只愿意把这解释为对弟弟的包容和宠爱。

“你好？”被拍了肩。李柱延完全不意外，出色的皮相和身材让他走到哪里都不缺人勾搭，这回转过头看清人以后差点把下巴吓掉。  
心里念了半天，也是两人来到这儿目的那人，无害地向他微笑，白皙的手还搭在他肩膀上。  
“果然是你啊，李柱延。”

怎么，这哥是反射弧太长这才想起来要寻仇吗？  
“泳勋学长，没想到你也在这里…”  
“今天是我朋友生日呢，在这边包场开了派对。你们一起来吧？这是谁呀，男朋友？”  
“是弟弟，eric，这是我高中的学长金泳勋。”  
孙英宰激动地点点头。好家伙，听人拿这事笑了他哥好几年，终于给见上面了，果然是值得大喊震撼礼堂级别的美貌。  
“不好意思是我瞎说了！”他笑，手由肩线顺着李柱延包裹在皮衣外套里也可以窥见流畅纤细肌肉线条的手臂往下划，直到握住他的手，“请进来玩吧，今晚都是算在我账上的。”

灯红酒绿的疯狂并不及李柱延有时通过他爹认识的几个同龄人玩得野，喝的酒贵了点以外跟任何一位偶尔放纵的阳光生活年轻人没有太大区别。  
被派对主人带进来引起很多人注意，包括几个见过几面的熟人，招呼他热热闹闹地玩到大半夜。

不知什么时候金泳勋从人群中央脱身，搂着李柱延的腰挤在沙发边坐着，后者人都僵了，满桌人起哄的声音要掀了屋顶。  
“什么时候跟我们小少爷好上的啊！也没人透露个信儿！”  
他几乎要出汗，心里狂喊：不是啊两分钟前我也不知道我俩好上了…  
“学长喝太醉了我陪他去外面透个气。”他架着黏在他身上的金泳勋落荒而逃，快步走到室外的冷风里，无视了细碎的抗议。  
“走得好快，柱延尼…”站定喘了口气，他把头埋在对方肩窝处，委委屈屈地开口。  
“学长，对不起，但是我们好像不是这样的关系啊…”  
“柱延不想和我做这样的关系吗？”金泳勋抬起头，本身稍微高几厘米的身高在醉意加持下人东倒西歪愣是手臂挂在人脖子上像个人形挂件，眼眶都被酒精熏得发红，眼神里自然透露出的控诉强化到不能无视。  
李柱延想着好像大事不妙了，眼前这人不知道是不是刻意为之，大腿像借力挤进他的腿间，若有若无地摩擦着危险的区域。“拜托，学长…”  
“当时拉下面子去请柱延喝咖啡，联系方式全部自己打进他的手机里，为什么就是没有啊！”金泳勋醉得吐字含糊起来，“为什么柱延他没有打电话呢…我说不会有笨蛋觉得我不好看啊，就是感觉不是……”  
他彻底慌了，又震惊得想把人扔地上不管又觉得不厚道会受到良心谴责，与此同时还觉得这位委屈的小学长看着的确漂亮得不行勾得他在不合适的时间胯下发热。  
“原来不喜欢我吗，那算了啊…刚才看到他了在这里，以为是想跟我表白来着的，好开心，怎么不是！”  
“没，没有说不喜欢。”李柱延用更紧的拥抱把蹭得越来越猖狂的人定住，“学长，柱延他没有说不喜欢你。”  
“不是不喜欢就是喜欢咯，喜欢也好烦…”  
李柱延沉默。醉酒的人真是好难搞，这哥在想什么…

大门再次打开，两个同学的说话声由远及近传来：“李哥还好不，我们要走了！希望没打扰到你们哈，但门口有监控你们要做换个地方去！”  
“都好放心！再见。”李柱延喊回去。  
大概是声音忽然很大的原因，他低下头看到金泳勋微睁的眼神里清明了些许。过了几分钟，又可能是几秒钟，对方如梦初醒站起来，退开两步。  
“不好意思！”  
“泳勋学长？”  
“不好意思柱延啊…”金泳勋这回看起来真的像将要哭了，“是喝太多了，不会再这样…原谅我拜托！看在是请客的份上就好…”  
“学长这样很可爱，也很漂亮…没关系的。”  
“这样就好…”他潦草地鞠了个躬，从脸颊到耳根都烧红了，转身要往门里跑。  
“学长请等一下！”李柱延忽然说。  
有些凌乱的背影停下来，寒风中看着略显单薄。他没有多想，脱下外套披在金泳勋肩头，里面只剩下一件黑色短袖T。  
“拜托好好穿啦，学长。”  
金泳勋怕冷似的环着胳膊，伸出两根手指稳定住外套，回头对他笑了笑：“谢谢你！”

李柱延把玩得正嗨的孙英宰拖出来喊了个代驾回家，一觉睡醒后想起昨晚的奇遇满是不真实感甚至怀疑自己是不是做了梦，唯一可以确定的是那件常穿的皮衣外套确实是不在了。  
孙英宰把这事儿来龙去脉听完以后抢了他手机，一通操作以后神秘地朝他笑笑就去洗澡说准备出门找朋友玩，留下他独自摸不着头脑。

答案揭晓得很快。  
摩托车的引擎声张扬地在一向寂静的别墅区出现，他闻声探出头。  
全黑通体发亮的车停在楼下，驾驶那人摘下头盔，压的软软的微卷黑发散开有些眼熟，更眼熟的是身上那件皮衣。李柱延听到自己的心跳加速。  
那人摘下鼻梁上复古款式的太阳镜，露出深邃的眉眼。

第一次清醒的，没有干扰的对视，是在阳光正好的午后。李柱延匆匆跑下楼梯。  
过去究竟喜欢不喜欢的讨论留给酒醉就好，他只知道是时候服从支配整颗心的原始纯粹的吸引力。


End file.
